


Summer School

by Sadbhyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new teacher at the Summers School for Girls has a unique teaching methodology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer School

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published June 6, 2006
> 
> Written for the Last Joss Author Standing challenge. This was for challenge #5, all human alternate universe

“I saw the best minds of my generation destroyed by madness, starving hysterical naked…”

Buffy watched from the doorway as the newest addition to the Summers School teaching staff tried to turn a classroom full of upper class debs into a bunch of free thinking radicals. He might actually succeed, judging by the rapt expressions on every girl in the room. Of course, that might be because of his looks. The unrelieved black of his turtleneck, jeans and boots set off crystalline blue eyes and shocking white hair. The fact that the color came out of a bottle made it all the more impressive to teenage girls, something Buffy knew from experience.

Finally she knocked lightly on the doorframe, interrupting the recitation. “Mr. Pratt, could I speak with you a moment?”

Those brilliant eyes turned on her before he handed the book to a redhead in the front row. “Violet, will you continue while I have a word with our assistant headmistress?”

The girl reluctantly took the book and began reading in a low, inaudible monotone. The rest of the class quickly lost interest, confirming Buffy’s theory of what had held it in the first place.

“What can I do for you, Miss Summers?” William asked quietly when he joined her.

“Do you really think ‘Howl’ is the most appropriate material for girls this age?” she said sternly.

He shrugged. “It’s an important piece of American literature, and since this is the American lit class…” He let the words trail off meaningfully. “This lot’s not all that keen on Emerson and Thoreau.”

“They aren’t so keen on Ginsberg either, apparently.” Buffy gestured to the class, where even Violet had given up on the poetry reading in favor of socializing with her friends.

William just grinned. “It’s all in the presentation.”

Any retort Buffy might have made was drowned out by the bell. William leaned into the classroom to call, “Class dismissed,” unnecessarily as the girls were already packing up their things. Then he took Buffy’s arm and let them get caught up in the flow of students, presumably guiding her to the staff room.

She wouldn’t be put off. “Just because the headmistress hired you—“

“Joyce always did have a soft spot for me,” he interrupted with a toothy grin.

She grit her teeth. “Just because my mother gave you this job, doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want. There’s a curriculum to follow, goals to be achieved—“

“The curriculum has a bit of flexibility to it,” he countered, not letting her finish her thought, “and Joyce hired me for my teaching methodology, not my devilish good looks.”

“Yeah, well, you don’t have to field the calls from irate parents.”

“No, that’s what they pay you the big dosh for.” This time when he grinned, it showed all his perfect, white teeth. “Better you than me.”

She glared at him. “Thank you for your sympathy, William. It’s really appreciated.”

His blue eyes darkened. “You know, you used to call me Spike.”

In that subtle shift of voice, everything in the crowded hall faded until it was just the two of them. She struggled to control her voice under the onslaught of desire both remembered and fresh. “I used to call you a lot of things,” she answered, unable to look at him.

“I remember.”

His hand on her arm tightened, and suddenly she found herself shoved into an empty classroom. He kicked the door shut, curling his arm around her waist before she could escape and pulling her against his lean body. It was so familiar even after all these years that she didn’t even think to resist as his mouth came down on hers, gentle at first, lips coaxing, tongue tentatively teasing the outlines until she opened beneath him. Sure of his welcome, he became more demanding, invading her with the heavy plush of his tongue while his body pressed her back from the door as his hand worked beneath the silk of her blouse. “Didn’t come here to teach, Buffy,” he murmured between kisses, barely audible over her own whimpers of pleasure when his coarse palm coasted over the small of her back. “Never should have let you leave me, pet, and I’m going to get you back.”

She tried to pull away, but his hand on her hair kept her from escaping. If she were honest, she didn’t really try all that hard. The taste of him, the feel of his hard erection pressing into her stomach, brought back too many memories of long, ecstatic nights spent in his shabby apartment, back when they were just Spike and Buffy and nothing else mattered. “What if I don’t want you?” she managed to protest.

The hand on her bare back snaked around to brush over one achingly tight nipple, making her gasp. “Then I’d have to say you were lying, luv,” he murmured, his mouth moving down to tease the sensitive places on her throat he had memorized all those years ago. “And you don’t want to do that. You were always the good girl, remember?”

She couldn’t remember anything when he pinched hard at her nipple, driving out all rational thought with a screaming need for more.

Just as suddenly, she stood alone, the fact that he was now a good six feet away taking a moment to sink through her lust-addled confusion. When she reached for him again, he took another step back.

“Not this time, pet,” he chided, his own voice none too steady. “This time we’re gonna do it right. And this time, when I tell you I love you, you’ll know I’m tellin’ the truth.” He stepped close enough to place one almost affectionate kiss on her forehead. “See you in staff, Miss Summers.” With that he was gone, closing the door behind him, leaving her frustrated, disturbed and achingly aroused.

The next time she got her hands on William Spike Pratt, Buffy was going to kill him.


End file.
